Season of Tears
by Subishi
Summary: A different look at the childhood of Rei and Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven, AU
1. Lazy Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or anything related to it (while I most certainly would like to), which instead does belong to Watase Yu.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Notes: This is just the prologue to the long and most likely too involved story my friend and I thought out. This is set way before any point that Miaka comes in, and is a slightly re-written version of Chichiri's youth, and a made up one of Tasuki's. This is my first time writing a fic, so sorry if any of the characters seem OC. Thanks, please review!  
  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Season of Tears  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Lazy Days  
  
  
  
"Hahahaha! Again! Come on, let's do it again!!!" the girl shrieked as she dragged behind her a boy who was somewhat worse for the wear. Reaching the top of the precipice, and not stopping to even check her landing, she jumped out into air, taking the boy along with her. "Yeah!!!" she shouted, The boy blinked, and shrugged, falling alongside the madly giggling girl with an obliging smile on his face. A loud splash followed, and then a period of silence. Nobuko shortly crawled out of the water, dragging a dazed Chichiri out behind her. Nobuko fell onto the ground, wringing out her dark ponytail of hair, and letting the sun dry her soaked clothes. Chichiri lay on the ground next to her, eyes closed and smiling, heedless of his sodden state.  
  
Sitting on another edge of the small, deep pond Kira crawled around on her knees, poking various objects to see if they were alive. "Eek?" She blinked, poked the newfound item again, and watched it twist. Smiling broadly, she sat back on her heels and kept up the practice until strange coil hissed and latched fangs into her arm. She blinked again, staring at it. She shook her arm, looked at the snake attached to it, and as realization hit her, screamed, and began running in circles, waving her arms.  
  
Not far away from the others, Rei stretched out on the warm rocks, shirt off and soaking up as much of the warm sun as he could, desperately trying to ignore the yelps and cries of his friends. As a particularly loud pack of shouts floated up to him, he gave up trying to relax and sat up, the picture of depression. He sat there for a while, staring at the grass, until he remembered what he had hidden in his pants pocket. Happily he took out an entire loaf of bread and began chewing, instantly oblivious to anything around him.  
  
* * * Awhile later, the state of affairs was as follows: Rei lay curled up, huffling lightly in his sleep, covered in crumbs, and the other three were sprawled out on the grass, discussing what was left of their day. Kira opened her eyes and slowly looked around. "Where's Rei?" She lazily searched the clearing. "I haven't seen him".  
  
"He's up on the top, na no da. I saw him go up earlier, he looked sort of tired, my bet's that he's sleeping, na no da." Chichiri yawned and shrugged, flipping away his short ponytail of blue hair, while rolling over onto his other side.  
  
Nobuko popped up on the other side of him, leaning on her elbows. "Well I'm glad we know where and what Rei's doing, but what do weeee do? It's not even lunch yet!" She hung her head and sighed loudly.  
  
"It's your guess, Nobu-chan. I'm too tired to think of anything new to do right now, and Kira-chan was the one who suggested we go swimming, na no da." He pointed at the sleepy looking form of Kira, smiling back at them as her eyes drooped. "Besides, you're the only one awake, so you should think of something, na no da!"  
  
"What? What do you mean? You're just as awake as I-" She halted mid- sentence as Chichiri's form went loose and his eyes closed, "-am."  
  
She shook him, and when the only reaction was a sly smile, she glared and rolled away. "Fine! I willlll think of something to do and you better be willing to do it when I do!" Crossing her arms behind her head and stretching her legs out, she stared around at the clearing.  
  
Even given the current slightly tense circumstances, one couldn't help but be happy on a day like today. It was a true sunny day, not like those half days, where it's sunny but not really bright. The small waterfall and its adjoining pond sparkled brilliantly under the light, while the trees leaves shone emerald but still cast a relaxing shade. Nobuko let a smile creep onto her face, settling in and loving the feel of the soft bare grass beneath her. It was like a carpet! Ah, but what to do.Mmm.Umm.Well there's.No, that wouldn't be any fun.How abo-.Nah.Closing her eyes, she listened closely. Not many birds were singing, but it was the hottest part of the day, almost everything was asleep.There was still the glorious sound of wind through leaves and grass, small animals ambling through the undergrowth, and, of course, her friends' huffles and other noises permeating it all. Smiling at the thought of them, Nobuko thought back on the day so far. Ah, such fun! They're the best friends ever.Rei should play more, though! Hmm.Rei.Ehehe! That's it!  
  
Smiling and rolling over to where Kira and Chichiri slept, she whispered loudly, nudging the two. "Hey! Hey! I've got an idea! Wake up!"  
  
Chichiri instantly sat up, his well-worn smile still on his face. "What is it, na no da?" He yawned, tugging his shirt into place and again flipping his stray ponytail out of his face.  
  
Kira, lying on her back, blinked, and slowly sat up. "What?" She stared. Looking around the glen dazedly, her gaze came back to rest on the other two, who were looking at her bemusedly. "Umm.Where are we?"  
  
Chichiri and Nobuko fell over. "Where are we? Where do you think!? In the place we've been all day! Our clearing! The spot you suggested we go!" She sighed, but smiled. "You're so insane, Kira." Nobuko patted her best friend's shoulder indulgently. "But we love you all the same."  
  
Chichiri popped up beside Nobuko. "And don't you forget it, da! You probably just got disoriented by our little nap, na no da!"  
  
Kira looked startled for a second. "Oh!" A sheepish grin spread over her face. "Hehe.I remember now. Sorry 'bout that! I din't mean to fall asleep either.Anyways, what're you talking about Nobu, you have an idea?" Kira talked amiably while pulling dried bits of green out from her long pale gold hair, which, true to her nature, was horribly awry.  
  
Nobuko shook her head, and coughed. "Well! See, Rei hasn't been playing with us all day yet right, he just came along, right? The way I figure it, we surprise him! He's sleeping, and you know he won't wake up till he's hungry or like, somebody offers him money or something. Soooo, here's what we do." Nobuko broke of into a whisper, even after her own bold words about Rei not being able to awake.  
  
Notes: Thaaank you for reading! Sorry if this is sort of lame.it's really just for fun ^ ^U Please review thanks, Subishi 


	2. Reminisce

Disclaimer: Nooo, I don't own Fushigi Yugi.sadly.  
  
Rating: G toooo  
  
Notes: Nothing to say really.pretty WAFFy chapter, heh, enjoy!  
  
  
  
By Subishi  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Season of Tears  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Reminisce  
  
  
  
Rei was dreaming. Was it ever a great dream! In the depths of his unconscious, he was sitting on top of a dragon's horde worth of treasure, and floating all around was a banquet of food. Delicate golden pastries, steaming in midair, crisp cold vegetables, juicy ripe fruits, fresh baked bread, anything one could imagine, filling the room with a godly smell. Hehehe, what to try first, what to try first! Hmm.It doesn't matter! I'll eat it all! With that decision made, Rei began grabbing anything that floated within reach, and eating it all voraciously, all the while swimming among the glittering pile beneath him.  
  
The unearthly scent of the food was slowly being replaced with a more natural smell. A hearty smell.A smell like.Like.Okonomiyaki! Immediately waking up, and throwing himself into an upright position, Rei frantically searched for the source of the delicious smell.  
  
'Where.where.arg where is it!? Mm.There! Ah!' Eye's as big as saucers, he stared at the pizza sitting just on the edge of she drop-off by the waterfall.  
  
It even had Katusobushi and Aonori on it!! In a blur of speed Rei was up and running towards his precious prize. Jumping the last few steps, he flew threw the air and grabbed the pizza. Chewing on it for a moment, he was once again blissfully ignorant to his surroundings.  
  
Then a muffled giggle reached his ears. Coming out of his trance, he looked down. He looked to either side of him. Realized his was hanging in the air high above the pool of water below him, the only thing keeping him up being the okonomiyaki, which was hanging by a string pulled between two trees.  
  
In the branches of one, Chichiri waved and Nobuko just laughed. Looking to his left, he saw Kira. Kira staring pointedly at the bread in his hands. The slowly crumbling bread in his hands. Realization hit Rei as the two added up and instants later he was floating in the water, wet pieces of okonomiyaki floating around him.  
  
* * *  
  
By the time Rei had been both dried off and pacified, the sun was slowly sinking downwards. The group of four noticed they were slightly hungry, and decidedly headed off towards home. As they walked, saying nothing in particular, and everything they could think of, the forest was colored with dusk, and then soon dark blue as the sun was completely blotted out by the hills.  
  
All four companions new the way home well enough to get there blindfolded, and on top of that not only was it a near full moon, but this time of year the fireflies were in their glory.  
  
Kira, who had been watching the tiny sparks of light since nightfall, could take it no longer and went bounding off among the trees after one small flare. Chichiri laughed, and turned back to Kira. "What do you thank, K- chan, na no da?" He blinked, realizing "K-chan" wasn't there anymore, and stopped walking. "Um, Nobuko? I think we're lost, na no da. I mean, well, I think someone's lost, someone being Kira, or, well, you know what I mean, na no da!" he said, pointing back down the road, after finally getting the jumbled sentence out.  
  
Nobuko and Rei stopped. "Um.She's gone?" Chichiri nodded and Nobuko blinked. "You're sure? I mean." she glanced around, taking in the obviously not there Kira. "Well, guess you're right. Suppose I'll go get her then! See you guys later!" Nobuko turned to run but was stopped short as Rei grabbed her sleeve.  
  
"I'll get her, if you want. I bet I know where she went anyway. S'kay?" Flustered at the unusual show of concern, Nobuko dumbly nodded her head and clapped Chichiri on the back.  
  
"Guess it's just you and me! Le's go, mom's probably waiting for us, it's getting kinda late and all.." Walking side by side the two ambled down the road, voices fading out. "We'll tell her that you two'll be home soon, k? See you!" Rei lost site of the waving pair as the walked over a small hill.  
  
Always running off.He sighed. He was sure that if it weren't for him and the others, Kira'd be one lost kid. Setting off road and wandering through the forest, he lost himself in his thoughts for a bit.  
  
It hadn't been that long ago, really. At least, when compared to the whole spectrum of things. All four of them had, due to different circumstances, been found and taken to Natsumi Village, and Miss Hattori had taken them in. In his case, both his parents had remarried, and decided they no longer wanted a kid to hamper them, and placed him in the hands of Hattori-san, who'd taken him home. It was then that he'd met the others.  
  
At first he was sullen, and never did much. But Kira, and Nobuko's, and Chichiri's good humor were easy to pick up. Especially Kira. He smiled to himself, she's so naïve, but sometimes, she seems the oldest of us all. Nobuko was always full of energy, and being the second oldest of the bunch, before Rei had come, tended to be a sort of leader. Chichiri, younger than Nobuko, but older than Kira, was as happy go lucky as they get, always smiling, and always witty.  
  
It'd been around four years since then, Kira and Chichiri were both around 8, and he and Nobuko near 9. Everyone in the village said they were very mature for their age, most people associated it with them being parentless. A lot of people pitied them, at an assumed lost childhood. If only they knew how different it was! Sure, it was true, they didn't play with the other kids in the village that much, and all of them, even seemingly absent- minded Kira did well in school, and were polite around the adults. But on their own, they had more fun than anyone. Each day never ceased to hold a new adventure, a new challenge. Rei could barely remember his life before living with them.  
  
He hadn't been walking that long, but he soon came to where he was headed. The trees began to thin out, and a small meadow came into view. The lack of leafy tops meant the moon shone down, gilding the grasses and small wildflowers silver. Here the fireflies were more numerous than ever, flitting around, fading in and out, like tiny fairies. Sitting in the middle of the field, on her knees, Kira stared into her hands, blue eyes wide with fascination, where a small flame glowed, alternately casting light and shadows on her face. Her pale hair shone in the light, falling loosely down her back and her even paler still skin looked almost white in the nighttime light. Her simple blue summer kimono fluttered slightly in the light breeze.  
  
For a moment, Rei just stood and stared. She was the child like incarnation of a nymph, a moon creature. A certain aura of innocence filled the scene. It was all interrupted as a mosquito bit Rei in the arm, causing an immediate swell. "Stupid.Daft git of an insect." Scratching his arm, Rei waded through the grasses to where Kira knelt. Look up at the sounds, she saw him coming and smiled, letting loose the firefly in her hands. Her friends always made her happy, and something about Rei especially so. He was so fun! She smiled. And cute, he was always doing such silly things, and so easy to irritate. Still smiling she watched him work his way over. The tall and lanky boy, with red hair, tan skin and tawny eyes, a few scars from past rough games, and loose fitting earthen colored clothes, stubbornly pushed through the grasses, finally reaching her, where he proceeded to fall unceremoniously down onto the springy undergrowth.  
  
Slightly out of breath from his exertion, he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was staring right up into two huge blue eyes, less than an inch from his face. "Agh!! What're you doing!? Gads, you frighten'd the heck out o' me!" He leaned up onto his elbows. "Jeez, why were you so close? You could give someone a heart attack!" Kira smiled.  
  
"You're fun to watch."  
  
Rei blinked, flustered. "I'm fun to watch? What the heck d'ya mean by that?"  
  
"You're always different! And, sorta, full of life. Sparky kinda. Like.Like." Kira clapped her hands as discovery hit her, "Fire! That's it! You're like fire! I got it!! And fire keeps people warm! Will you always keep me warm?" She frowned. "'Cause I don't like the cold. But if you're always there, I wouldn't have to be!"  
  
"Umm." He stared for a moment, and then coughed. "O'course! I've always been there right? Well, I always will, no need ta' worry 'bout that," She nodded and he went on. "Fire eh? Uh.then.You're like.um." He thought for a moment. "Water? I guess? Yeah.I think so.Yeah! All light, and carefree, and.and you and stuff." He nodded decisively, crossing his arms.  
  
Kira blinked. "I'm water.Water's good! 'Cha!" She smiled and yawned, " Mhm." slowly drooping lids told Rei clearly what Kira's outward mannerisms didn't.  
  
"Aaaaalright, time to head back now!" he got up and dusted his pants off. " Ya know they'll all be screamin' if we don't get back soon. And dinner's probably cold b'now, but I'll find something for us to eat, if it is, soooo, come on, let's go." Rei looked over his shoulder, and really only half expected to see her actually standing up behind him, ready to go. Rei sighed, looking for a moment at her lightly sleeping form. "Stupid git.Don't know what she'd do without me." Bending over, he picked her up and hoisted her onto his him, piggyback style, and began the walk back towards the road, and home.  
  
Kira was dreaming. In her dream she was dreaming. Because in her dream, she was asleep. On Rei. And in her dreams dream she was sleeping on Rei, and even that dreams dream had a dream.Well, Kira gave up thinking about it, and just continued to sleep mentally and physically, totally content.  
  
Walking back the way he'd come, Rei once again drifted off into his own thoughts. Really, it was Kira that had brought him into the group. He'd been sitting in his room, staring out the window when she'd come to get him. Well.when she'd fallen in on him. One moment it was peaceful village life, the next.a small strange smiling girl was sitting on his bed, apparently having crawled in through the window. When she began moving around, stood up and walked behind him, and then proceed to bite his head, things just got rolling from there.Jeez, what a kid.She was almost always so, naïve, but she could be so wise at others. His thoughts continued to wander, as he slowly and steadily made his way back towards the lights of the village.  
  
Notes: Thanks, sorry for so.well, corny that was. I welcome, oh my do I welcome any reviews. Subishi 


	3. Birds and Stars

Disclaimer: Mm. I think it's pretty obvious. I admire Yuu Watase too much anyway to even pretend I made up Chichiri and Tasuki on my own.heh.  
  
Rating: It's stiilll G rated folks, welcome one and all  
  
Notes: .Yes, yes you're right. It's another WAFF filled chapter, wooo. Sorry!  
  
By Subishi  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Season of Tears  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Birds and Stars  
  
  
  
Walking into the village, Nobuko's and Chichiri's happily chattering voices wafted through the night air, filling the area with a sudden warmth. And receiving some yells from those already in bed.  
  
Making sure to keep her voice low, Nobuko was talking about a bird she'd found.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You shoulda seen it! It was soo cuuuute!" She laughed happily, "Tiiiny little baby birdie, with blue feathers aaaall over and it had red wing tips and these little tiny black feet with little green nails like jewels and the brightest brown eyes and then it hopped around and I watched it and watched it and I got bored so I tried to teach it to fly but it wouldn't but then the biiiig moma bird came and it started flapping it's wings and it bit me and it hurt but it was okay because it didn't really and then the moma bird took back the baby bird and.um." she paused, taking a deep breath and looked at Chichiri, who was just chattering to himself, humming some tuneless compilation of Na no da's, and, not listening in the slightest. Bored, Nobuko decided to fall on the ground. For no reason.  
  
Chichiri was quickly knocked out of his trance when he tripped over the suddenly inert body of his close friend. "Na no daaa naaa no da na nooO!" His voice croaked in shock as he fell and hit the ground hard. ".Da." Chichiri, dazed and shaken pushed himself to his knees. "Um.Nobu-chan.uh, what are you doing?" Not getting any verbal response, he looked around for a stick, and simply began poking her with it, humming her name instead this time. "Noooobuko, Nooobuko, Nobuuuuko!"  
  
Quickly becoming immersed in the hum and loosing sight of what he was actually doing, he kept poking her. Until he felt something sharp on his hand. Looking down, he saw Nobuko chewing on it. He stared for a moment and tried to push her off. When she wouldn't just get off he promptly fell to the ground, where the both lay for awhile, each trying to outdo the other in this contest of silence.  
  
Finally, Nobuko broke when she had to sneeze. They both started laughing and rolling around, until a loud shout from one of the houses signaled for silence. Once again, they lay side by side for awhile, just staring up at the sky, lightly dusted with stars, but mostly filled by the full white orb.  
  
"Chichiri?" Nobuko rolled over to face him.  
  
"What is it na no da?" he said, turning his head. "Want to go home now, na no da?"  
  
She bit her lip. "Do stars eat people??? " she continued to look at him, and utterly serious expression on her face. "Do they? Will you protect me from them?"  
  
Chichiri blinked at the question, and smiled. "Stars don't eat you, na no da! In fact, they can grant your wishes, da! And even though they don't eat you, I'll protect you from whatever does, alright, no da?"  
  
Nobuko grinned and hugged him, "Good good good! And I'll protect you too! Um.don't know how.Okay! You'll teach my your fighting stuff, and then I'll protect you too!" She smiled, having solved the minor problem.  
  
Chichiri poked her. "You sure you can, no da? Hehe, it's hard work, da!" He stretched on the ground.  
  
Nobuko pouted, laying her head on his stomach after poking him once. "Of course I can do it! Rr.You'll see! And then we can both be protected, so we'll be together always!" She yawned, "You'll see." eyes slowly closing, Nobuko let her head fall to the side, falling asleep.  
  
Chichiri blew a blue strand of hair out of his face, and stared once again at the stars, comfortable with his hands behind his head and Nobuko resting against him. Soon he too slipped away, hypnotized into drowsiness by the soft glow of the night sky.  
  
Chapter Four: Found  
  
Rei came to the village entrance, still lost in his own thoughts and staring at the ground, pausing occasionally to lift Kira further up on his back.  
  
Completely in another world, he didn't notice the sleeping Chichiri and Kira laying across the dirt walk. When he stubbed his toe against something soft, he snapped his head down, and could barely make out the two shapes on the ground. Squinting and leaning over further, he saw a glint of silver- blue and dark brown hair, and realized that what he thought had been travelers were Nobuko and Chichiri.  
  
Staring for a moment, more than a little confused but not all that surprised, he tried to think of what to do. He was already tired from carrying Kira all the way home- he didn't think he could manage all three of them.He knew he couldn't! And once asleep, no one in the group woke up easily.  
  
Well.He couldn't leave them alone.Sighing, and ignoring his lightly rumbling stomach, he slid down against a fence-post, and lay Kira down on his lap. Rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms, he settled down, prepared to keep watch the whole night.  
  
Less then 10 minutes later, Rei was fast asleep with the rest of the group.  
  
Notes: Nooo notes.You know, I should mention here that most likely past chapter 5 I'll be veeeery sloooow in updating.but, but keep reading! And yes! Good job if you noticed! I combined chapters four and three, simply because four is so ridiculously short.. Thaaank you, Subishi 


	4. Afternoon at Home

Disclaimer: Well this is fanfiction. And if I were the creator, it wouldn't exactly be fanwork, now would it?  
  
Rating: It's stiilll G rated folks, welcome one and all  
  
Notes: Mm. Just simple home life.  
  
By Subishi  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Season of Tears  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Afternoon at Home  
  
  
  
Nobuko groaned as she mumbled through dry lips for just another second and then she promised she'd be up.But gave in to the inevitable and opened her eyes, and for a moment was completely bewildered. Uh.Why was she in the middle of a road, dust and little bits of gravel covering her, and a sore neck. And why was there a giant shadow with a foot poking her in the side and.oh. Right. The road.  
  
Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she sat up, and looked to the big "shadow", realizing it was Tsutomu, the man who ran the windmill trying to wake her up, and looking over his shoulder, saw some of the other villagers waiting patiently for the human road block to kindly decide to move out of their way.  
  
Smiling somewhat nervously at the huge man, who raised an expectant eyebrow in return, she turned around and began rapidly pushing her three partners. Almost instantaneously they woke up, all at the same time. It was odd, watching the dazed look on their faces be replaced with realization, then fear, than embarrassed nervousness, and finally shaky, sheepish smiles spread over all three. All four kids stood up, muttered quick apologies, and took of running, kicking up a trail of dust behind.  
  
The small crowd of early risers stared after them, and a single thought passed through every head there, -Those kids sure were odd. Nice enough, but odd. They'd probably all grow up into eccentrics. - and with that, people returned to their normal morning routine, getting ready for a days work in various ways.  
  
Kira, Nobuko, Rei, and Chichiri all arrived at the doorstep of their house, panting slightly and pausing to catch their breath and make themselves slightly more presentable before stepping inside.  
  
The house wasn't really imposing, but it gave off a certain sense of.well, as long as you obeyed the rules you'd be okay. It wasn't particularly large, only one story and an small loft. It was made of solid blocks of pale gray stone, each one large, and all the seams were near invisible due to careful sealing. A pale yellow thatched roof (though somewhat worn and greened because of the recent heavy rains) lightened the area, along with the bright flowers growing everywhere, the laundry blowing in the wind, and two kittens rolling around in the tiny vegetable garden.  
  
Realizing they couldn't postpone going inside forever, the four stepped inside, Rei leading the way, then Kira, followed by Nobuko and Chichiri. They stepped inside, trying to be as quiet as possible. They were tiptoeing up the stairs, when a loud slam made them all jump and cringe. Turning around, they say Nobuko, an embarrassed grin spread over her entire face. "Sorry! I guess I forgot to close the door quie-" She froze in midsentence, staring up the stairs. Gulping, and then hanging her head in resignation, she let go of the handle. The three on the stairs turned, and soon followed suit.  
  
"Ha.Hattori-san.We were um.ya see.we were up for an early mornin' walk, and em, well, it was so nice out, we stayed out for awhile.and um.yeah." Blond, Blue and Brown heads nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh?" Miss Hattori raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Really? In that case, it's all okay." Sarcasm slowly began to creep into her voice. "I mean, that little explanation is a perfect excuse for why your beds are still made from yesterday, isn't it? And well, I suppose if you spent so much time outdoors already you don't need to go play anymore for the rest of the day, do you? Instead, you can help me do chores. Don't you think that sounds like a good idea?" she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, waiting for an answer.  
  
Rei's mouth opened, about to say something in the groups defense, but when he saw the hard expression on her face, he decided against it. But it still couldn't keep the slightly rebellious note out of his voice. "Fine. We'll do the chores." Miss Hattori nodded in response.  
  
"Right then! First things first, there's breakfast in the kitchen on the table. Go eat, and then come fine me and I'll tell you what to do. Go on now!" She made a small shooing motion with her hands, motioning towards the kitchen. "Hurry, before it gets cold."  
  
Momentarily forgetting their previous predicament with the prospect of food awaiting them, the four comrades tumbled down the stairs in their hurry. Walking only slightly more sedately to the kitchen, they sat down at their seats on around the table, and quickly began consuming the repast laid down before them. The clear early morning sunlight slanted down through the paned windows and the air smelled clean, like it only does at that morning time, and birds chirped softly outside.  
  
Displaying his usual passion for the culinary arts, Rei quickly ate everything on his plate and began eyeing the others. Chichiri ate his more normally, but still with the fervor that comes of a good day of exercise without any food. Nobuko only really ate the yogurt and oatmeal, her noted pickiness when it came to food shining through. Kira considered her own plate carefully, deliberating over eating something, and then in a strangely polite manner downing it all.  
  
* * *  
  
After washing their dishes and changing into fresh clothes, all four marched their way into the backyard, where Miss Hattori was setting up a bucket and washboard and a pair of hedge clippers. As what their first few chores for the suddenly long day were became clear, Rei groaned, Chichiri sighed, Nobuko and Kira blinked.  
  
Unconsciously they all began retracing their steps, until a glare from Miss Hattori stopped them in their tracks. Accepting their fate, all four got down to work. A few minutes later, after Miss Hattori had left, in reality only Chichiri and Nobuko were working hard, Chichiri washing the clothes and Nobuko pinning them up on the line, both humming happily. Kira seemed to have not heard anything in the past hour, and was just sitting in the long grass, playing with one of the kittens.  
  
Rei was working.sort of. He was clipping the hedges, but taking such long "breaks" that it was almost at the point where it seemed like he would get more work done if he gave up actually trying.  
  
* * *  
  
Even though the actual work was banal and tedious, the time flew by and general good cheer permeated the yard, Rei's grumpiness dissipating as the day wore on. Eventually it came time for lunch, and Miss Hattori called them inside, seeing as the work was basically done anyway, the only task remaining being to put away the shears and washing tools.  
  
Having watched the children work all morning, and do so on the whole without complaining, Miss Hattori had cheered up immeasurably, and had made an extra special array of food for them, which, when discovered, won her a barrage of hugs and thanks, all previous angst forgotten.  
  
With full stomachs and well-exercised bodies, the four children ambled their way outside after eating. Not really caring where they went, they wandered round the yard area, until they came to the big apple tree in one corner. As sleepiness took over, they all four sat down and leaned against the rough bark, inhaling deeply the sweet scent of grass, sun, and growing things.  
  
Lulled by their bodies' warmth, the two kittens frolicked over. Playing across the outstretched legs of the children, the gamboled, chasing each other's tails and bits of dust floating through the air. The sunlight filtered down through the green leaves of the tree, and lazily dappled gold and black furred backs. Both kittens began to wear down, and the ebony one wandered over to Nobuko, turning in circles a few times before falling asleep in the crook of her arm. The orange one came to Kira, kneading her stomach a bit before also falling asleep. Such an incredible feeling of contentment filled the area it was almost tangible, intoxicating. Smiling and leaning against each other, the small warm bodies of the kittens nestled between them, the four friends feel into a warm and soft sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Having not exactly had the most comfortable night's rest, they ended up sleeping till dusk. Nobuko was the first to wake, noticing the absence of the kitten, the slightly cooler temperature and well.She just always woke up first. Realizing it was almost dinnertime, she flipped over onto her knees and woke the others up.  
  
Still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, except for Nobuko who despite being the earliest to rise was also always the most awake, they walked into the homey kitchen, now lit by glowing lamps hung at various spots.  
  
Noting that dinner wasn't quite ready yet, the four joined in with Miss Hattori to help put the finishing touches on their nighttime meal, talking about the days events and reminiscing on old, planning ahead for what to do tomorrow. Sitting down to eat, looking around at each others laughing, smiling faces, the warm good scent of the home cooked meal filling the room, lantern light casting a surreal glow on everything, the moment seemed suspended in time, a golden seal to a perfect day.  
  
* * *  
  
After having washed the dishes and bathed, Nobuko and Kira went to their room to change for bed, and Rei and Chichiri to theirs.  
  
Kira, half in and half out of her night clothes stretched her arms and yawned, at the same time accidentally tripping backwards and landing at the end of her bed. Nobuko popped her head over the edge, laughing and rolling off to help her up and inside her clothes. Nobuko had already changed into her own loose dark blue pants and paler blue tunic. With Nobuko's help, Kira finally got the light, white cotton nightdress over hear head and nicely settled.  
  
Climbing up into the big cozy beds, Nobuko reached to the windowsill and took a brush, and began combing out Kira's long hair, tawny in the flickering candlelight. Too happily exhausted to really talk, the two girls sat there, and eventually switched places, Kira taking the brush too Nobuko's shorter and slightly spikier chocolate brown hair.  
  
In their own room, Rei and Chichiri were already ready for bed. Rei stretched on the floor, his dark green pants and russet top pulled loosely against his frame. Chichiri was redoing his ponytail, pale yellow pants hanging comfortably and shirtless for now in the warm summer night, blowing slightly in a breeze drifting through the open window.  
  
After awhile Kira and Nobuko came knocking at the boys' door, and walked inside. At this point in time, both boys were doing their stretches before going to sleep. Kira crawled up on to Rei's bed, and lay down, resting her chin in her hands to watch. Following suit, Nobuko pulled herself up onto the end of Chichiri's bed.  
  
This time Nobuko yawned loudly, and after a moment of silence, all four broke down into laughter, but muffled their peals at a shout from Miss Hattori in her room down the hall. Sliding off the bed, Kira jumped on Rei and hugged him, surprising him and knocking him to the floor. Blinking and smiling, Nobuko jumped straight off the bed and onto Chichiri, toppling him to the floor.  
  
They all lay their for awhile, Chichiri and Nobuko smiling widely, Rei blinking in a surprised manner, and Kira hugging him tight. Chichiri's and Nobuko's broad grins clearly told any onlooker that they cared the utmost about each other, and all their giddiness held real caring.  
  
Rei got over his surprise and closed his eyes, holding Kira tight, afraid for the first time that he might loose her, god knows why, but he only knew that he wanted to be with her. All of a sudden Rei was awash in strange emotions. He couldn't remember caring this much about someone. Was it love? He'd always been told you couldn't feel this way till you were older. But he knew he would give his life for her. It must be.  
  
He whispered, I love you, so quietly that only he would hear. But as she shifted her head against him, her tiny light voice echoed his own, and he, for what might've been the first time in his life, felt fully content to the core of his soul.  
  
* * *  
  
Miss Hattori came in awhile later to check they were all in bed and tuck them in, to find the group curled up on the floor. Clucking her tongue fondly, she first picked up Chichiri and then Rei and put them in bed, and proceeded to carry Nobuko and Kira into bed in their own room. Glancing through the doorways one more time, she smiled, and blew out the light, treading softly into her own room, and quickly falling asleep.  
  
Notes: Hahaha, cute enough for you? I can't get much cuter, so if it isn't.go read something else.Wait no, don't! Read the next chapter of my stooory!! Subishi 


	5. It's a Lie

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. I am a faaaan. This is fiiiiction. Hehe, it's not mine. Oh, haha, also, the snippet at the end isn't mine, but it's from Duvet, the Serial Experiments Lain theme song.  
  
Rating: Actually.it's not what you think! I think I rate this chapter PG, or at most PG13. Nothing to graphic, mainly just curses.  
  
Notes: .aw.  
  
By Subishi  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Season of Tears  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
A tall slim figure walked down the road of the small, pathetic excuse for a town.  
  
"Jesus.what are these people? Squandering away their lives on this.this hellhole. God, I'd be thankful for someone like me if I were them." The shadow muttered under it's breath, it's voice not quite female, but not totally masculine either, rather at some place between the two. Pulling back a long pitch-black strand of hair behind its ear, the night creature walked on.  
  
As it continued it's inner monologue, a feral grin spread over its face. "I can feel it.the damned fool, can't have an idea about any of it.Well.soon it won't really matter anymore. I just want this god-awful job to be over with.It's fucking cold out here." Shrugging it's cloak further up onto it's shoulders, it kept walking, heading surely towards it's destination, the killing instinct growing stronger with each step.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ahh." A hiss of satisfaction escaped from its lips. "Here we are. It's his house alright.Hell, it's brimming with the feel of Suzaku. I suppose it is a good idea to take care of them all before they grow up.Ah well, on with the show and what not." It closed it's eyes and concentrated slightly, flickering out and reappearing hanging on the edge of the roof with an ease born of practice, staring into the tiny cottage room. It grimaced in disgust.  
  
"This is how one of Suzaku's warriors is living? Shit, he's almost lucky I'm taking him out of this misery now." Once again disappearing and coming back, it was this time standing on the end of the small bed, leaning over to stare down at it's prey.  
  
Rei's eyes blinked sleepily and then flashed open, his hands instinctively moving to protect himself. Not fear, but fire burned in his yellow eyes. It's face held an expression that was a cross between bemusement and surprise. "Well, little fellow has his spirits about him, hasn't he?" It chuckled, a strange unearthly sound "He won't have much else but spirit soon, I can tell you that." Putting his own hand on Rei's wrists, it pulled his hands away from his neck easily. "Now then, I'll be damned if I spend a minute longer out in this cursed place, so be a good kid and sit still." It suddenly held three gleaming blades between each knuckle on the hand not occupied with holding Rei's hands down, the metal gleaming dully in the dark night.  
  
Slowly the doorknob turned, and a small form drifted into the room, bare feet shuffling along the floor, long nightgown drifting around her small ankles. Kira was almost about to get up into Rei's bed after having a nightmare, when she realized that there was something on the end of his bed.  
  
Like a hawk, the thing flicked its head over to stare at her. It grinned, showing freakishly sharp canines. Taking in the flashing metal, and Rei's expression, it slowly all sunk in. "No. You can't hurt him." She blinked and looked up at the shadowy form, her voice calm with shock. "It's wrong. He can't." silent tears welled in her eyes as the things grin grew bigger.  
  
"Oh but he can, believe me he can. And he will too, wrong or not. I'm quite sorry, nothing personal you see, but he must die. It's just the way things go." Rei smiled weakly at Kira.  
  
"It'll be alright, don't worry. I won't leave you alone, I promised, remember?" She nodded her head, eyes wide with fright.  
  
"Oh, but I'm afraid that's not quite right. That's one promise you shan't be able to fulfill. " It closed its lips over his teeth, transforming its face into a kindly smile, perversely at odds with the rest of the situation. It flashed the knives, jumping into the air in a sickly graceful way, and dived slowly towards Rei. "Goodbye, Tasuki." With that, the knives plunged into his chest with a sickening sound, and it smiled once more, before flickering out.  
  
Kira sunk to the floor, staring, wide-eyed. Rei was gone? No, he couldn't be. That was a lie. Rei wasn't dead. He wasn't dead.he wasn't dead.he wasn't dead.Her eyes grew wider, tears fell down her face, but not once did she make a sound. In her head, she repeated the litany over and over again.he's not dead.he's not dead.The whole night she knelt there, staring at him, at the dark stain as it spread slowly on his chest, and eventually stilled. The chest that didn't rise anymore. That wouldn't rise anymore. At some point in the night, still as though in a dream, she pulled herself up onto his bed, and lay down on the covers next to him. She lay there the whole night, tears further staining his shirt, as she held him tight.  
  
  
  
I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning, Help me to breathe...  
  
I am hurting, I have lost it all, I am losing... Help me to breathe...  
  
  
  
Notes: .I didn't like writing this chapter. Siiiigh. I think it might be a while before I get the next one up.but, please review, thank you! Subishi 


End file.
